Un regreso inesperado
by sycb
Summary: Es la historia de un regreso inesperado pero también de un encuentro soñado y anhelado entre Emily y Hotch...
1. Chapter 1

_Después de un buen receso regreso con una historia nueva…. Espero les guste_

**Un regreso inesperado**

-Chicos tenemos un nuevo caso- se escuchó decir

El equipo no estaba muy animado, últimamente el trabajo aumentaba y debido a esto tenían menos personal, Blake se encontraba enferma y no iría a la unidad por un par de días.

-Hotch creo que deberíamos pedir un refuerzo o algo así, creo que hablo por todo el equipo al decir que nos sentimos agotados y ahora con Blake enferma sería bueno tener un apoyo extra- mencionó JJ

-Tienen razón chicos, trataré de conseguir un apoyo para el grupo- respondió Hotch

El salio de allí y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Strauss, trató con ella el tema y esta aseguró conseguirles ese apoyo.

…..

-Aaron necesito que vayas al aeropuerto por el apoyo que solicitaste- le dijo Strauss a Hotch

-Pero Erin vamos de salida - respondió Hotch

-Los demás pueden adelantarse, Dave estará al mando. Tu vas recoges a esta persona y luego se integran a los demás- agregó ella

-Como diga- respondió el -¿Cómo sabré quien es la persona si aún no me das su información?-

-Lo sabrás- respondió y se fue

….

Aaron va camino al aeropuerto sin saber a quien debe esperar, y lo que mas le extraña es saber porque puede reconocer a esta persona, ¿acaso es alguien conocido?

Al llegar hotch se ubico en el área de espera, el único dato que tenía era el vuelo en el que esa persona llegaba... cuando de repente la vio…

-¿Emily?- murmuró Hotch

-¡Hotch! Que gusto verte de nuevo- gritó entusiasmada al verlo allí

Hotch en cambió se quedó en silencio, la sorpresa fue tal que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Hey así de poco te gusta que haya regresado?- preguntó Emily triste

-Para nada, lo contrario- por respondió y corrió a abrazarla

-¿No sabias que era yo quien vendría a ayudar?- preguntó

-No, Strauss no me dijo nada. ¿Acaso regresas de nuevo?- pronunció Hotch

-Me encantaría decirte que es definitivo, pero no lo es. Aún no lo decido- respondió ella

-Debemos viajar en automóvil para alcanzar a los demás, todos estarán felices de verte –

-¿y tú lo estas?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Claro que sí, disculpa mi reacción pero es que no me lo esperaba. Además estas hermosa…- le dijo, no supo que mas responderle aparte del cliché de siempre. -Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien. –

Por un momento se sintió una pequeña tensión, pero después de unos minutos ambos se sentían muy bien, tanto que les sorprendía.

….

Tomaron rumbo a encontrarse con los demás, debían prepararse porque en auto tardarían mucho en llegar.

-Hola Dave. ¿Cómo va todo?- hablaba Hotch por celular

-Hola Hotch por ahora no tenemos mucho pero todo esta bajo control, ¿ya recogiste al refuerzo?- preguntó

-Si ya lo hice ahora estamos en camino, él esta ansioso por comenzar- dijo Hotch guiñando el ojo a Emily

-Esperemos podamos congeniar- respondió Rossi

-Dave llamaba a decirte que estamos en camino pero ocurrió un accidente y no hemos podido continuar. Creo que tardaremos un poco. – agregó Hotch

-No te preocupes Aaron, nosotros adelantaremos mientras ustedes llegan.-

-¿Por qué les mentiste acerca de mi identidad?- preguntó Emily

-Pensé que podría gustarte el ponerle un poco de emoción al asunto- le dijo Hotch

-En verdad el tiempo ha pasado, por lo que veo muchas cosas han cambiado- dijo Emily

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta el

-¿Bromeas verdad?, no era algo usual que hicieras estas pequeñas bromas- respondió

-Tienes razón, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado he aprendido a disfrutar la vida antes que esta se nos acabe.- agregó

-Que bueno que pienses así, ya era hora que dejaras de preocuparte tanto- afirmó ella sonriendo

-Se hace muy tarde y aún no han habilitado el paso, creo que debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.- decía Hotch

-Dave… no hay no podemos cruzar… si necesitan de algo llamen, lamento no poder estar ahí- hablaba Hotch por teléfono

-Hotch aquí hay una habitación disponible, creo que debemos tomarla antes de que nos quedemos sin nada- le gritó Emily desde lejos

-Pienso igual, adelántate yo bajaré el equipaje- respondió el

Ambos entraron a la habitación de la pequeña posada que encontraron en el camino.- Al menos hay un sofá, ahí podré dormir tu lo harás en la cama- mencionó Hotch

Emily lo miró y recordó que era imposible discutir con el así que accedió – Pero por si cambias de opinión dejaré la mitad de la cama disponible por si quieres quedarte ahí- le dijo ella

La noche pasó y Hotch aunque lo pensó muchas veces durmió en el sofá.

-Buenos días Dave, la situación es complicada por seguridad no están dejando cruzar ningún vehiculo, así que no podemos ni avanzar ni devolvernos. ¿Cómo va el caso?- hablaba Hotch

-Lo tenemos bajo control, ya tenemos dos sospechosos estamos tras ellos. No te preocupes por llegar en cuanto puedan regresen a la unidad, el trabajo aquí esta por terminar.- le dijo Dave

-Creo que la sorpresa de tu regreso se postergara unos días mas- hablaba Hotch con Emily

-La verdad tengo muchas ganas de verlos, pero me encanta que este atorada aquí contigo. Me hacia falta verte y hablar contigo, antes solíamos hacerlo con frecuencia.-

-Es verdad, contigo no me era difícil conversar eres una persona muy agradable- respondió el

-En verdad has cambiado mucho, nunca imaginé que podrías decirme algo así tan dulce-

Toc, toc. Hotch se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. -Buenas tardes señor, queríamos informarle a usted y su pareja que el camino estará cerrado por un buen tiempo. Lo que necesiten pueden llamarnos- mencionó un empleado de la posada

-¿Escuchaste querida?- preguntó Hotch sonriendo

-Si querido, parece que estaremos de luna de miel por unos días- respondió Emily e inmediatamente ambos estallaron en carcajadas

Estuvieron toda la tarde buscando en que entretenerse, hablaron un poco de lo que había sido de sus vidas en el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Emily camino hasta el bar y tomó una botella de vino. -¿quieres una copa?- le preguntó

-Si, porque no- respondió el

Emily se acercó a el con la botella en la mano, se sentó a su lado, sirvió las copas y continuaron la conversación.

-¿Qué me dices de jack?- preguntó Emily

-Esta muy bien, estoy mas tranquilo desde que ha aprendido a hacer amigos y esto permite que no odie la escuela- dijo

-Es normal que demore un poco en establecer amigos, si sale a su padre debe ser un poco tímido- agregó ella

Emily se levantó y caminaba hacia la cama a recoger su teléfono, por estar hablando con Hotch había perdido la noción del tiempo. -Emily- Hotch se acercó un poco a ella -ahora que te vuelvo a ver es que puedo sentir lo mucho que te extrañé - agregó

Emily quedo fría con estas palabras, quería gritarle que también lo había extrañado, que no había dejado de pensarlo ni un solo día

-Creo que nosotros quedamos a medias- dijo ella – cuando tuvimos oportunidades las dejamos pasar a lo largo.

-Es verdad Emily, pero ¿y si esta es otra oportunidad?- le dijo acercándose mas a ella.

-Aaron no lo sé- le dijo mirándolo cada vez mas cerca de ella

Aaron dudo con esta respuesta y se alejó un poco. Sin embargo se detuvo y regresó hacia ella.

Somos agentes, estudiamos las conductas humanas basadas en acciones, así que tomaré una decisión y concluiremos de ella, dijo esto se acercó a ella y la besó…

Fue un beso corto, ambos se separaron y quedaron en silencio, segundos después fue ella quien se acercó a el –Aaron ¿Por qué hasta ahora?- le preguntó

-Emily necesite perderte para reconocer que me gustas, no me gustas miento me encantas…- le confesó por fin

-¿Entonces este es el momento en que debo rendirme a tus encantos y besarte una y otra vez?- preguntó Emily cada vez mas cerca de él

-Creo que sí- respondió el – solo si así lo deseas

-Claro que lo deseo…- se acercó a él y lo besó

Hotch rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos, después de un rato era imposible deducir si era el beso mas largo o era una cadena de ellos. El la llevó contra la pared como evitando que ella se escapara de sus brazos. –Creo que hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo- le decía el mientras comenzaba a desatarle la camisa lentamente esperando su aprobación.

-No sabes cuantas veces imagine esto- le dijo Emily quitándole la camisa.

Hotch la tomó en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama, ella estaba sentada sobre el frente a frente. El acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cuello, todo a la vez. Ella en cambio retorcía su cuerpo hacia atrás disfrutando cada momento. Segundos después Hotch desata el sostén de Emily y comienza a besar sus pechos, ella gime de placer y comienza a balancearse suavemente sobre Hotch provocando su excitación, Emily lo toma del cabello y desata en el toda la emoción que con su boca logra provocar en sus pechos, y disfruta sentir su entrepierna excitada.

-Oh Hotch….- eran las únicas palabras que pronunciaba. Emily seguía balanceándose sobre la entrepierna de Hotch, disfrutaba verlo sumergido en el placer que esto le provocaba.

Unos instantes después Emily se pone de pie y comienza a quitarle el pantalón, ella ya se encontraba desnuda. Hotch seguía sentado en la cama, ella se arrodilla y comienza a excitarlo de una manera diferente ya no se balanceaba sobre él, comenzó a besarlo pero no precisamente en los labios.

-Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Emily…. Aaron gemía de placer intensamente. Momentos después la tomo de los brazos y volvió a sentarla en sus piernas pero esta vez no sólo rozaban sus cuerpos, esta vez la penetró… ella se movía suavemente sobre él formando pequeños círculos, el acariciaba sus glúteos y seguía besando sus pechos. Después de unos minutos la calma en la que se encontraban fue reemplazada por un instante de excitación profunda, ya Emily no se movía suavemente, la velocidad había incrementado un cien por ciento… ambos estaban por llegar al clímax total, sus cuerpos sudorosos y extremadamente juntos dejaron de moverse después de escuchar gemidos por parte y parte.

-Oh Dios, increíble…- dijo Emily dejando caer su peso sobre él.

-Mas que increíble fue magnifico- agregó Hotch

Ambos dejaron caerse sobre la cama, ella se cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas e inmediatamente se dirigió a la ducha. Hotch no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando así que también se dirigió a la ducha. Al entrar la vio allí, bajo el agua, sentía envidia de las gotas que acariciaban su cuerpo y aunque sólo unos minutos era suya quería tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos. Ella no había notado que el estaba allí parado mirándola sólo lo sintió cuando sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo. El se encontraba detrás ella, ella intentaba escapar de sus brazos pero un deseo profundo no se lo permitía, así que una vez más se dejó llevar por el placer. Lo siguiente que se escucharon fueron gemidos, era como si Hotch se hubiera transformado en otro hombre, mas libre, menos rígido, más apasionado e irracional.

Hotch recorrió cada milímetro de Emily y aunque ella disfrutaba cada beso y cada caricia, entre ellos no había una palabra más que exclamaciones de pasión y eso no la hacía tan feliz.

Instantes después estaban en la cama, una vez mas se hacían uno. Emily besaba el pecho de Hotch centímetro a centímetro y jugaba un poco con su entrepierna, y a el por supuesto no le disgustaba que lo hiciera. El en cambio jugaba con sus dedos acariciando a Emily y queriendo entrar en ella. Ambos se devoraban como si ese fuera el único día en que estarían juntos, es como si ambos supieran que no habría otra oportunidad como esta.

Hotch estaba acostado y Emily sobre el, una vez mas ella hacia círculos sobre el apasionadamente. El disfrutaba verla allí desnuda, con el cabello sobre su rostro, sus pechos blancos exquisitos para el, delineaba su silueta una y otra vez y presionaba su cadera evitando que la alejara de la suya. Después de estar sometido a las acciones de ella la tomo y giro con ella, ya era el quien se encontraba arriba, la toma de sus muñecas y separa sus manos y comienzan a sentirse los golpes: la penetra una y otra vez, la siguiente cada vez mas dura que la anterior. Emily grita… disfruta con el dolor de sentir su miembro cada vez mas duro golpeando su entrepierna. –Ohhhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh Hotchhh no te detengas! – gritaba ella

-Oh Emily mira como haces que me ponga… creo que voy a volverme adicto a tu cuerpo. Ohhhh siiii…..- decía el

…

Al rato ambos estaban dormidos.

Toc,toc

-Un momento – respondió Hotch

-Disculpe señor la interrupción, le informo que las vías están abiertas hace un par de horas. – dice el empleado de la posada

-¿Por qué no nos informó antes?- preguntó Hotch algo enfadado

-Señor hemos tocado a su puerta en varias ocasiones y no tuvimos respuesta- respondió el empleado

-Discúlpeme estábamos profundamente dormidos, en un momento bajamos- dijo Hotch algo apenado (dormir no era precisamente lo que habían estado haciendo). Emily estaba despierta y escuchó todo pero prefirió hacerse la dormida aún para evitar confrontar la realidad que ahora estaba sobre ellos.

Hotch la dejo dormir, mientras tanto entró al baño se duchó y vistió una vez estaba listo llamó a Emily. –Prentiss despierta debemos viajar- dijo

Ella aunque estaba despierta fingió apenas despertarse y al escuchar como la había llamado no discutió ni dijo nada se levantó rápidamente y al igual que el se ducho y organizo.

Ambos se dirigían hacia el auto, Hotch se detuvo… -Emily se que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó pero no me siento preparado, no se que me pasó contigo… dame un tiempo por favor-

-Yo tampoco se que fue lo que pasó aquí ni porque, pero definitivamente debemos hablarlo, no ahora pero en algún momento- dijo ella y se subió al auto.

-Hola Dave ya vamos llegando nos vemos en la unidad, no se vayan quiero que conozcan a nuestro apoyo- decía Hotch telefónicamente

…

Una vez llegaron a la unidad Hotch decidió entrar primero – Entra en cinco minutos así será mejor la sorpresa. Ahh y por favor no pienses mal de mí, te doy mi palabra que nos sentaremos a hablar lo que pasó entre nosotros- dijo y entró

-Hola Hotch, ¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó JJ

-Largo y complicado pero ya regresamos- respondió el

-Y bueno ¿Cuál es el misterio con el famoso compañero?- pregunto Morgan

En esos momentos entró Emily.

-¿Em?- gritó García

-Sorpresa! – dijo Emily. Todos corrieron a saludarla

-Tienes que contarnos todo, por ahora esperamos que Hotch nos presente a alguien- dijo Reíd

-Ya lo están viendo, Prentiss es el apoyo- respondió Hotch

-¿Qué?- preguntó Morgan

-Chicos estoy en vacaciones y me enteré que necesitan ayuda así que me ofrecí a quedarme unos días- respondió Emily

-Maravilloso! Así podremos convencerte de que te quedes.- dijo García

De repente se escuchó decir –Hotch ¿has hablado con Beth? – preguntó Dave

-No, ¿porque sucede algo?- respondió Hotch

-Sólo estaba preocupada por ti, eso me dijo ella- agregó Dave

-Tenía poca batería y la reservé por si ustedes necesitaban de nuestra ayuda en el caso- justificó Hotch mirando a Emily disimuladamente.

-¿Aun estas con Beth?- preguntó Emily sin entender que estaba pasando

-¿Bromeas? Desde que te fuiste están juntos- respondió Reíd

Emily miró a Hotch y trató de fulminarlo con la mirada pero se contuvo – No lo sabía, felicitaciones- le dijo

Hotch trago saliva y deseo que la tierra se lo tragara.

Continuara…

….

_Espero les haya gustado. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por comentar, especialmente a Mymychaacm, Judith y __PetitNash_

….

**Indecisión**

-¿Emily quieres quedarte en mi casa?- preguntó García

-Gracias Pen pero ya tengo reservada una habitación de hotel, paga la unidad- le dijo guiñando el ojo

-Que bien, disfrútala entonces – agregó García

-Prentiss puedo llevarte si quieres- dijo Hotch

-No gracias, al parecer en casa te esperan.- le respondió

-¿Derek podrías llevarme?- preguntó Emily

-Claro que sí- respondió Morgan

Hotch sentía que sobre el caía un balde con agua helada, quería explicarle pero allí no podía. Ella en cambio sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando allí, se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir al menos un poco de lo mal y tonta que estaba sintiéndose al saber que el tenía una relación feliz y que durante esos días había estado con ella, hasta le había hecho el amor…. Eso si todo sin que los demás notaran nada.

Dicho esto todos partieron a casa.

Horas después el celular de Emily estaba a punto de estallar con Hotch llamando.

-Ni creas que voy a contestarte- decía Emily mirando el teléfono. En esos momentos entró un mensaje de texto: Emily voy a llamar hasta que decidas contestarme. AH.

Al leer esto Emily decidió apagar su teléfono. Después de un par de horas, ella decidió encenderlo de nuevo – ya debe haberse cansado de llamar- pensaba ella

Al hacerlo, encontró 20 llamadas y 10 mensajes, estos últimos en general decían: Contesta por favor, necesitamos hablar o no necesito hablar contigo y explicarte, no me rechaces, por favor contesta…

A Emily se le estremeció todo, quería tomar ese teléfono y llamarlo… pero tomaba fuerzas para no hacerlo, el la había engañado después de darle esperanzas y dejar florecer esa química entre ellos, y eso era muy doloroso y hería su orgullo.

La noche pasó y Emily no quiso contestarle a Hotch ni mucho menos responder sus mensajes.

Al día siguiente Emily llegó a la unidad, para desgracia suya había olvidado que sus amigos eran demasiado puntuales y no acostumbraban llegar temprano. Ella se percató de que sólo había llegado Hotch, sin hacer ruido descargo su maleta en el escritorio y dio media vuelta, se disponía a salir de nuevo.

-Prentiss ¿podemos hablar?- se escuchó decir

-¿Caso nuevo?- pregunto

-No, es algo diferente- respondió él

-Entonces no- dijo esto y salio… Hotch se quedó allí parado y una vez más se sentía apenado y triste

…..

Momentos después ya todos se encontraban en la unidad, todos conversaban con Emily comentando que había sido de sus vidas en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

-Chicos caso nuevo, a la sala de conferencias- dijo Hotch mientras salía de su oficina

-Oh Oh, alguien amaneció malhumorado hoy - dijo Morgan

-Varios niños han sido encontrados muertos en distintas zonas, todos con heridas similares. En las carpetas esta toda la información revísenla. Partimos en una hora – dijo esto y salió de allí

-Ah…. Prentiss, te espero en mi oficina debemos organizar un papeleo- le dijo Hotch, sabia que era la única forma en la que ella no se negaría

Toc, toc

-Adelante Prentiss, cierra la puerta- dijo

-No empieces Hotch, no mezcles las cosas…- se anticipó ella diciendo

-¿Cómo hago si no quieres contestarme ni siquiera el teléfono?- preguntó él levantándose de su silla

-Primero que todo cálmate, no es ni el lugar ni el momento. No pienso dejar que arruines mi espacio de trabajo.- le dijo ella fuertemente

-¿Entonces cuando es el momento? ¿En cual lugar?- preguntaba

-No lo sé, pero no es ni ahora ni aquí. ¿Algún motivo más para que este aquí?- preguntó

-No, puedes retirarte pero no descansaré hasta que hables conmigo o al menos me escuches- Dijo, ella salió de su oficina.

El equipo desconocía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, para Emily era vergonzoso haber caído en ese juego.

…..

Estaban todos en el jet

–Emily, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida personal- preguntó JJ

-Amiga la verdad nada emocionante, pero todo va a cambiar a partir de hoy. He estado pensando y no pienso dejar que la vida juegue conmigo o me lleve por delante, voy a buscar un hombre que merezca mi amor y que ame sin reserva alguna- dijo en tono alto porque sabía que Hotch la escuchaba

JJ no comprendía muy bien esa respuesta pero le alegraba que su amiga por fin decidiera buscar su felicidad. Hotch en cambio sabía que ese reclamo iba para él, estaba difícil cambiar ese panorama.

Llegaron al destino, como siempre Hotch repartió el equipo y para desgracia de emily la escogió a ella como su compañera.

-No pienso dejar que me intimides- se decía Emily para sí misma

Ahí estaban juntos, ambos visitaban los lugares en los cuales se encontraron los cuerpos.

-Aquí lo encontraron, debe haber algún rastro de forcejeo o algo así- decía Hotch mirando en el informe la ubicación exacta

-Mira esos arbustos del fondo, allí pudo asesinarlo sin que nadie lo viera- dijo Emily acercándose –hay ramas quebradas y tierra removida, aquí definitivamente hubo una pelea- agregaba ella

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar, Emily tropezó con una rama y casi cae… pero Hotch impidió que esto pasara tomándola en sus brazos.

-¿Te lastimaste?- preguntó el

-No gracias a tu oportuna reacción- dijo ella y se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos, el aún la tenía en brazos y parecía que no quería soltarla.

-Ten mas cuidado por favor…- agregó él

-Lo tendré- respondió ella alejándose rápidamente de su lado, eran esos detalles… su caballerosidad, su preocupación, su espíritu protector lo que le estremecía el corazón.

-Se fuerte Emily…- se repetía ella misma – No puedes dejar que te convenza, no después de que te engaño…-

…..

Después de un rato todo el equipo se reunió y analizaron la información que habían recolectado.

Se encontraban hablando JJ y Hotch- Sé que siempre lo hago yo, pero hoy no puedo… - decía JJ

Hotch se quedó allí parado mientras Emily lo miraba tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

-¿sucede algo?- le preguntó

-Es inevitable no relacionarse con el caso cuando son niños, llegaron los padres de uno y JJ no se siente capaz de contarles lo sucedido- todo quedó en silencio

-Viéndolo bien este niño podría ser Jack, si fuera a mi quien me dieran esa noticia se me acabaría el mundo- dijo tomando asiento

Emily se acercó a él, tomo su mano y dijo – Yo puedo hablar con los padres, para ti también es muy difícil. Lo atraparemos Hotch, te lo aseguro-

Hotch se acercó a ella hasta casi el punto de besarla pero ella inmediatamente se alejó de él.

Todo el equipo seguía trabajando en el caso, pero ya era tarde y todos se dirigieron al hotel. Emily y JJ compartían habitación.

-Ahora que estamos solas, cuéntame- dijo JJ

-No te entiendo JJ ¿contarte que?- Preguntó Emily inocente

-Cuando le pedí a Hotch que hablara con los padres del niño me aleje, pero al momento volví por mi celular que lo había olvidado y los vi ahí muy juntitos y casi apunto de besarse- respondió ella

Emily tenía en el rostro una cara se asombro que no pudo disimular -¿alguien mas nos vio? – preguntó

-no sólo yo- dijo

Emily sabía que con JJ era imposible negar las cosas, además ella era su amiga y necesitaba hablar con alguien del tema.

-¿Hotch y tu hicieron que?- preguntaba JJ mientras Emily le contaba lo que pasó en la posada

-Sabes que por muchos años nos atraíamos y las circunstancias siempre se interponían, pero esos días fueron mágicos para mí hasta que regrese y supe de Beth.- agregó

-Aún no puedo creer que Hotch haya sido capaz de engañarte- decía JJ sorprendida – porque lo de que se gustan eso todos lo sabemos-

-Estoy tratando de hacerme creer que todo fue un sueño, pero es difícil. Antes lo veía con un sueño imposible pero ya que probé un pedazo quiero todo… - decía con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

…..

Al día siguiente todos pusieron de su empeño en el caso y pudieron dar con el asesino. En todo el equipo se sentía el ambiente mas ligero y sobre todos se posaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Todos abordaron el jet, se sentían felices de regresar a casa. Emily aún le huía a Hotch y como JJ lo sabía todo ella le servía como armadura.

Llegaron a casa, salían del jet cuando Emily notó que su teléfono había quedado en el jet así que regresó, Hotch lo notó y sin que nadie lo notara fue tras ella.

-Emily por favor escúchame…- le dijo

-Hotch no se si este preparada para lo que vas a decirme, así que mejor no- dijo ella bajando la cabeza un poco.

El se acercó a ella posó su mano y suavemente levanto su rostro.-Se que me equivoqué, se que te mentí e hice daño, pero también se que todo lo que paso fue real… - le dijo

-Yo lo sentí real Hotch, pero ¿y ella? ¿Por qué dejaste que pasara todo si existía ella?- preguntó

-Es complicado, pero te prometo que pronto lo sabrás…- le dijo dándole un beso, ella no se rehusó aunque quería hacerlo. Hotch salió del jet y ella se quedó allí por unos minutos.

-¿emily todo esta bien?- preguntó Morgan entrando

-Si, acabo de encontrarlo- respondió mostrando su teléfono

-¿pronto sabré que?- se preguntaba Emily

…..

Al día siguiente estaban en la unidad, todos hablaban mientras esperaban las instrucciones de Hotch, pero el estaba encerrado en su oficina con alguien.

Momentos después salió una mujer furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Es Beth, cierto?- preguntó Emily

-Si, es ella.- respondió JJ

Después salió Hotch. –Chicos los espero en la sala de reuniones-

Todos estaban intrigados pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada.

-¿caso nuevo?- pregunto Reíd

-No, aún no. Quería explicarles lo que acaba de pasar- respondió

-No tienes porque hacerlo, es tu vida personal Aaron. Eso si, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo- dijo Dave

Emily lamentaba esas palabras, ella si quería escuchar la explicación.

-Se que no tengo que hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo. Beth y yo no estamos juntos hace más de un mes- dijo. Emily quedó perpleja y notó sorpresa en el rostro de los demás

-¿pero como es eso cierto si ella llama cada día y pregunta por ti? Además tú no la rechazas- preguntó Dave

-Entre ella y yo todo acabó hace un poco más de dos meses pero no encontraba la forma de hablar con ella. Cuando por fin me decidí hacerlo ella casi se suicida… - dijo el apenado – Así que ha sido difícil hacerle entender que ya no hay nada y no he podido desentenderme de ella sin saber que va a estar bien.

Emily se puso fría, era como si su mundo volvía a agitarse, JJ lo notó y sujetó su mano fuertemente.

-quiero me comprendan y disculpen si alguna vez vuelve a suceder lo de hoy- agregó

-Hotch lamento esta situación tan difícil, pero repito si necesitas algo avísanos- le dijo Dave

-Gracias Dave- respondió. A pesar que estaba hablando con todos, esa explicación iba para Emily a quien no dejó de mirar en ningún momento.

Todos se alejaron especialmente JJ y Emily.

-JJ, el no me engaño…- dijo Emily con lágrimas en los ojos.

Continuara

_Espero les haya gustado._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dudas y dudas**

-JJ, el no me engaño…- dijo Emily con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Definitivamente una sorpresa – dijo JJ

-Me siento como una tonta- decía Emily

-¿Amiga que piensas hacer? ¿Vas a hablar con él?- pregunto JJ

Emily se quedó en silencio… -¿Emily?- decía JJ

-Lo lamento JJ estaba pensando en lago- le dijo

-No parece que en nada bueno, puedo mirarlo en tu rostro- dijo JJ algo preocupada

-Si el piensa que iré corriendo hacia el porque confeso delante todos lo que sucedía, se equivoca. Si talvez ahora tenga una excusa, pero eso no borra el hecho de que me engaño JJ, jugó conmigo, ¿Por qué no confió en mí? – decía

-Emily, no entiendo pensé que esto cambiaría tu forma de ver las cosas, pero veo que no- le dijo su amiga

-JJ la verdad es que no estoy segura de cómo son las cosas, los días que estuvimos juntos fueron maravillosos… pero la verdad no se si en realidad me ame...- decía

-¿pero porque dices eso? Durante años hemos visto como se gustan- respondió JJ

-Si, por un momento yo lo creía pero… pero es que no siento que hicimos el amor, una vez lo analizo tuvimos sexo, mucho sexo, muy buen sexo pero al final sólo eso: sexo- dijo Emily tristemente

-No se que decirte-

-No tienes que hacerlo, no sé que estaba pensando él cuando paso lo que pasó, ahora pienso que necesitaba desahogarse y alejarse de los problemas con ella- le era difícil hasta pronunciar su nombre - y vio en mi la opción

-No creo que fuera así, pero te aconsejo que hablen y salgan de dudas. ¿Qué tal y en verdad se amen?- le comentaba JJ

-Dudas, es ahora lo que esta entre nosotros dudas y más dudas- agregó Emily

…

En otro punto de la unidad se encontraba Hotch. Estaba allí sentado en su oficina, miraba su teléfono cada minuto y también por su ventana, era como si esperara que después de su confesión Emily corriera a sus brazos.

Estaba tan concentrado que sintió que tocaron a su puerta, una sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro y desapareció al instante al ver que no era ella sino Dave.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Hotch?- le preguntó Dave

-¿porque lo dices?- preguntó

-Lo digo porque de un tiempo hacia acá tu vida en lugar de arreglarse se ha complicado mucho más –

-Tienes razón, pero se está asomando una luz en el horizonte que puede ayudar a iluminar mi vida- respondió

Dave quedó sorprendido con esta respuesta. –No se que decirte después de escuchar lo que dices-

-Aún no puedo anticiparte nada, pero regresó a mi vida una oportunidad que creí perdida- dijo mirando hacia la ventana. Aunque trató de disimular, para Dave no fue difícil acertar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Acaso entre ustedes ha sucedido algo?- preguntó Dave

-¿Entre quienes?- devolvió Hotch la pregunta

-De la oportunidad que regresó- dijo Dave señalando a Emily

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido

-Creo que olvidas cual es nuestro trabajo Hotch, además si hablas de algo que regresó no se necesita mucho para atar cabos- agregó

-Aunque las cosas no están fácil, creo que comencé con el pie equivocado- dijo

-¿Beth?- preguntó

-Si, ella se enteró cuando tocaste el tema al regresar. Yo no quise desaprovechar el tiempo que estuvimos solos comentando lo que sucedía entre ella y yo. Sentía que debía actuar, pensaba contarle todo cuando llegáramos- respondió

-ohh, lo lamento no era mi intención- dijo dave apenado

-No te preocupes no lo sabías, además la equivocación fue mía-

Agregó

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Dave

-Claro-

-¿Qué tanto pasó entre ustedes?-

-Dave la verdad, todo…- respondió Hotch confiado en su silencio

-Entiendo, debe sentirse engañada- agregó

-Esta furiosa conmigo, no me deja ni siquiera acercarme y explicarle todo.- dijo triste

-¿Pero no piensas darte por vencido o sí?- preguntó

-No se que hacer- le dijo él

-Así ella no quiera atenderte búscala, me arriesgaré por ti. Tengo un plan: yo la llamaré a mi oficina, tú les dices a los demás que pueden irse, yo invento algo para salir de la oficina y en mi lugar tu eres el que regresa. Piensa muy bien que le vas a decir, porque sino seremos dos a los que odie.- le dijo

-Parece buena idea, gracias Dave- le dijo

-No hay porque- dijo- Ahhh y si esta muy difícil acércate a ella casi al punto de besarla y siente si su piel se estremece, si es así dile… - le comentó algo al odio.

….

Todo pasó tal como ambos lo planearon, Dave llamó a Emily a su oficina y Hotch despidió a los demás.

-¿Que piensas hacer ahora que regresaste?- le preguntó

-No lo sé Dave, cuando venía sentí la ilusión de regresar pero han sucedido cosas que tal vez me hagan regresar- respondió ella

-A veces nos precipitamos con las cosas, date un tiempo y escucha atenta- le dijo – ¿quieres un café?- le preguntó

-Si, me gustaría- respondió ella. El salió de la oficina tal como lo tenían planeado.

-Ya te toca a ti convencerla- le dijo Dave

-Gracias Dave, te prometo que haré todo lo posible- le respondió

Hotch caminó hacia la oficina de Dave, llevaba el café para Emily.

-Toma tu café – se escuchó… Emily giró rápidamente al reconocer esa voz

-Aaron… ¿y Dave?- fue lo único que dijo

-Le dije que ya te habías ido, disculpa que mienta pero necesito hablar contigo- le dijo

Emily se levantó y trató de escapar, pero Hotch se acercó a ella y la tomo tiernamente del brazo –Por favor Emily, dame unos minutos…- le dijo

Ella se quedó mirándolo y accedió a escucharlo, tomo asiento.

-Preferiría si hablamos en mi oficina- le dijo

-Claro vamos- dijo ella y salio

-Emily… soy el hombre más idiota del mundo, cuando por fin me atrevo a quererte comienzo al revés. Se que debes pensar que soy lo peor de lo peor, pero te juro que yo no buscaba usarte ni como paño de lagrimas ni como una aventura. Yo contigo lo quiero todo… quiero ser feliz contigo y hacerte inmensamente feliz- le decía

Ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero trataba de ser fuerte y caer fácilmente ante tantas palabras bonitas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no dices nada?- preguntaba él

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Comprendo lo que sucede en tu vida ya acepto que te hayas disculpado, pero no lo que sé es porque no confiaste en mi Aaron. Así digas que no me usaste, necesitabas alejarte de la realidad en la que estabas y encontraste el espacio en mí.- decía ella

-¿Y que dices de cuando hicimos el amor una y otra vez?- preguntaba impotente

-Ese es el problema, tú no ves que lo que paso en la posada fue sólo sexo Hotch…- le dolía profundamente decirlo

-¿sólo sexo?- preguntó el sorprendido

-Si Aaron, fue sólo eso. Ambos necesitábamos descargar toda la atracción que durante años ha existido entre los dos y si no lo crees respóndeme algo: ¿dime si hablamos de un futuro juntos o de cuanto anhelábamos estar juntos? Nada de eso, simplemente nos dejamos llevar por la pasión- dijo ello girando y dándole la espalda

-Aunque si te aclaro, eso no significa que no te ame. Sólo que como dices comenzamos mal…- complementó ella

El caminó hacia ella e hizo que girara de nuevo y estuvieran frente a frente. ¿En verdad me amas Emily? ¿Tanto como yo a ti te amo?- le preguntaba

-No me hagas esto, por favor no me hagas más daño- le decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es lo último que quiero Emily, pero aún no respondes mi pregunta ¿me amas Emily?-

-No lo sé, hace unos días gritaría que sí pero ahora no lo sé.-

-Y que tal si tu cuerpo me responde – le dijo Hotch acercándose mucho más a ella – si no me amas ¿Por qué tu cuerpo se estremece en mis brazos? Si no me amas ¿Por qué tus labios me gritan que te bese? Si no me amas ¿porque estas aquí? – le decía Hotch descargando su cabeza en los hombros de Emily

-Hotch… claro que te amo… ¿acaso crees que me entregaría a alguien tan fácilmente? ¿En verdad me crees esa clase de mujer?-preguntaba ella

-Claro que no lo creo, pero necesito que me creas tú a mí. Me equivoqué Emily lo acepto pero no me equivoco al decirte que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y si no estoy mal tu también lo deseas…-

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, Hotch esperaba que ella lo autorizara para besarla como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Deseas que te bese tanto como yo lo deseo?- le preguntaba apartando su cabello del rostro

-Hotch prométeme que no vas a lastimarme, moriría si eso pasara- le dijo ella

Hotch la miró y le dijo – Te prometo amarte y respetarte toda la vida que nos falta y te prometo nunca más mentirte – se acercó a ella y la besó.

Ambos se estremecieron con ese beso, sus cuerpos se deseaban, sus cuerpos se necesitaban.

-Aquí no- le dijo ella

-Lo sé, este no es lugar que mereces. Tu mereces todo mi respeto.- le dijo el tomándola de la cintura. -¿quieres que te lleve al hotel? Ya es tarde- le preguntó

-Sólo si te quedas esta noche conmigo- le respondió ella

-Es una propuesta muy tentadora, pero quiero que comencemos bien Emily. Aunque muera de ganas por tenerte entre mis brazos y así poder acariciar esa piel blanca que me vuelve loco…. Quiero que seamos una pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra. Así que saldremos unos días y veremos como termina todo

Emily se derretía con esas palabras y se acercó a el para besarlo – No creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo sin ti, han pasado sólo unos días y te necesito- le dijo mordiendo suavemente su labio – pero si es lo que quieres así será – le dijo apartándose de él

-Emily… no me hagas esto más difícil- le dijo

-Sólo una pregunta ¿alguna vez has estado aquí con alguien?- preguntó Emily

-Claro que no, ni con Haley- respondió

-Eso lo hace especial ¿no crees?-

Hotch se acercó a ella la tomo en sus brazos, ella rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. Se cercioró de que la puerta estaba cerrada y comenzó a besarla… - Así que mueres de ganas de que te haga el amor… ya no podrás librarte de mí- le decía mientras la desvestía

-Te amo y deseo profundamente Aaron-

-Te amo Emily y no sabes cuanto te deseo-

…

Espero les haya gustado, yo disfrute escribir esta historia


End file.
